


Пропасть или брод

by Fey_Sodan_Lintu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Sodan_Lintu/pseuds/Fey_Sodan_Lintu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Клинта появился шанс спасти Фила и Пьетро. И он им воспользовался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто не смогла придумать как ещё Клинт мог бы спасти Пьетро и Фила (ведь он сам считает его мёртвым)

## Пустые сосуды

Алая Ведьма и Хоукай были почти неразлучны, предпочитали работать вместе, лезли в самую большую дыру, туда, куда мало кто захочет подойти и куда скажут. И, может быть, кто-то бы остановил их, но не было никого, к кому бы они прислушались. Они шли в самое пекло, потому что самоубийство ― не выход, но и жить они тоже не хотели. Не могли. Не получалось. Не выходило. И не очень хотелось на самом деле. И не для кого.  
В самом деле, не хочется жить, если у тебя только половина души. И ты вроде бы есть, но на половину мертвец, и не понятно, почему до сих пор ходишь и говоришь. Так они и шли на миссии. Неуверенные, хотели ли вернуться «домой». Клинт помнил, что у него есть жена и дети. Но ничего не мог с собой сделать, и поэтому оставался напарником Ванды, будучи единственным, кто был в силах понять. Даже если не говорил и не рассказывал, почему. Ванда знала, прочла в его мыслях, считала с памяти. Понимала его причины и поводы. И им двоим вместе было немного легче, пусть даже боли не становилось меньше. Но им просто друг с другом и этого хватало, хватало того, что не надо было ничего говорить в слух.  
Клинт осознавал, что они нарываются. Все время, в некотором роде боль сроднила их, но, во всяком случае, им было с кем поговорить, так? Даже если им этого не хотелось, и они не особо верили, что это помогает.  
Клинт опекал Ванду, просто потому что она была ненамного старше его сына.  
Они бы хотели постоянно быть в боевых точках, но Кэп старался не рисковать. Сейчас они искали какую-то техническую игрушку, всей командой ползали по развалинам замка и искали, даже не представляя, что именно. В лаборатории, в которой до этого нашли посох, ничего не было.  
Замок не был в черте города, и его почти не затронуло, не выдрало из земли, ну, если только частично, и это позволяло им временами идти по не обвалившимся коридорам. Часть стен ожидаемо обрушилась, перегородив часть проходов, но им всего лишь нужно было спуститься в подвалы к цепочке лабораторий. По словам Вижена и Старка, здесь была машина времени, еще нерабочая, но была. Клинт не сказал бы вслух, но её существование отзывалось где-то в груди. Там, где он привык чувствовать пустоту. Он видел, как в глазах Ванды тлело что-то серебристое, жадное, воодушевленное. Тлело и разгоралось.  
Их пара первой добралась до лабораторий, и они замерли, глядя на череду столов и железный хлам на них.  
― И что из этого железного хлама машина времени? Как вообще оно должно выглядеть?  
― А ты не знаешь?  
― Нет. Я была подопытной, а не одной из их людей.  
― Фигово.  
― Старку стоило самому идти сюда, ― Ванда отвернулась от огромной лаборатории, в которую они наконец смогли пройти. ― Кэп, мы на месте, но здесь куча разного мусора, и я понятия не имею, что из этого ― машина времени.  
― Вы можете просто всё взорвать, ― весело посоветовала Наташа.  
― Если это ничего не повлечёт за собой, ― хмыкнул Клинт. Он живой мертвец, а не самоубийца, иногда он должен напоминать об этом не только себе. ― Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Таш.  
― Ждите.

Клинт и Ванда только пожали плечами, не первый раз. Клинт сбросил на пол с одного из столов какие-то железки и уселся на него.  
― И как это? ― Ванда выгнула с интересом бровь, и Клинт уточнил: ― Жить в маленькой стране?  
― Мне не с чем сравнивать, мы не родились в Соковии. Нас забрали из приюта в Трансии, мать умерла при родах, отца мы не знали. Нас не могли разлучить, и мы до 6 лет жили в приюте. Потом наши родители нас забрали. Обоих. А потом была бомбежка.  
― Насыщено. Извини, ― Ванда качнула головой. Всё в норме, это была её жизнь. Она привыкла.  
― Я вырос в цирке, ― Клинт просто начал говорить. Откровенность на откровенность. ― Я сирота, и меня никто не забирал. Рос с цирком, потом была улица. И следом ― ЩИТ. Они забрали меня. Фьюри когда-то был боевым товарищем нашего фокусника. Когда я был на улице, Моро просто указал Нику на меня, мол, талантливый, присмотрись, может, дашь мальчишке дом. Фил почти сразу стал моим наблюдающий офицером. Так просто сложилось. Если бы я не женился примерно в то же время, то… нет, не знаю. Я часто об этом думаю. Я люблю своих детей, но, честно говоря, мне давно стоило развестись. Я виноват перед женой. Но когда мы с ней встретились, я был шпаной. И мне хотелось любви, дом, семью…  
― Эй, Леголас! ― Мстители появлялись шумно. Всегда, даже если план состоял в тишине и внезапности. Не имело значения. За это Клинт их любил сильней, чем мог бы. И знал, что Ванда тоже. Команда всегда вытягивала их из пучин бездны, куда они добровольно погружались. ― Ведьмочка, ― приветственно кивнул Старк, огибая столы, рассматривает лежащее на них. ― Никогда такого не видел, ― честно признался он, найдя то, что должно было являться машиной времени: браслеты с половиной заряда. ― Они, кажется, совершенно исправные.  
― Их нужно уничтожить, – раздался голос Капитана с другой стороны зала.  
― Как скажешь, Кэп, ― фыркнул Тони. По одному только его голосу было ясно, какого он был мнения о приказе. Это был «ты-идиот»-голос или «ну-и-чушь-ты-сказал»-голос, Клинт не был уверен наверняка. Он рассматривал браслеты, и в его голове начала оформляться какая-то идея.  
― Они элементарные, Роджерс, ставишь дату, нажимаешь кнопку ― и всё.  
Стив и Тони дружно ссорились, как будто им много для этого надо было. Как будто не было системы знаков, символов и тайных сообщений со смыслом «эй, мне скучно, давай немного подействуем друг другу на нервы». Клинт был уверен, что у них есть что-то такое. Просто не может быть, чтобы не было. Клинт не знал, как развивались их отношения, но иногда они были очень похожи на семейную пару.  
― Значит, просто вводим дату, и всё? ― Клинт не мог оторвать глаз от браслетов. И вот это ― машина времени? Он осторожно взял один из них. Некоторый запас батареи был только здесь. Старк вслух рассуждал о принципе их работы, не прекращая ругаться с Капитаном. Клинт встретился глазами с Вандой и увидел понимание. Он еще сам не знал, но она уже понимала его.  
― Ага, Леголас, не пойму только, почему их не использовали, может, не поняли, что делать, и не рискнули? И что… ― Старк повернулся, встретив встревоженный взгляд Наташи. Клинт как раз заканчивал манипуляции с браслетом. Ванда стояла ближе всех, она могла бы попытаться остановить, но лишь одними губами произнесла: «удачи». Она не дала остальным Мстителям приблизиться, и, возможно, рискнула бы повторить его путь, понимай они друг друга чуть хуже, но Ванда знала, что он сделает всё, что в его силах. И помогла ему уйти.  
Вокруг Клинта появились голубые круги и серебристо-бирюзовая воронка.  
― Прямо как в Звездном пути, ― присвистнул Тони, и это было последним, что услышал Клинт, прежде чем исчезнуть, зажмурившись от яркого света.


	2. Ничего страшного

Когда свет погас, и Клинт открыл глаза, то он не сразу понял, где находится. Кажется, в каких-то катакомбах. Первой мыслью было желание побиться головой о стену. Он не имел понятия, где он и как много времени ему потребуется, чтобы разобраться. Но, по крайней мере, он здесь никогда не был и, значит, не занял собственное тело. Это немного упрощало дело. В крайнем случае, он напишет письмо самому себе. Во всех подробностях.  
В помещении был полумрак, но явного источника света не наблюдалось. Клинт чертыхнулся и вытащил из кармана ручной фонарик. Жизнь агента ЩИТа научила его быть готовым ко всему, с чем его может столкнуть жизнь на миссии. Он посветил себе под ноги и пошел к ближайшему проему. К счастью, он не проходил ни одного поворота, так как мелка, чтобы помечать путь, у него с собой не было. Ничего подходящего он не носил с собой с тех пор, как стал постоянным напарником Ванды. Расслабился. Когда Клинт поднялся по лестнице наверх, то узнал место, в котором был. Тот же самый замок, из которого он переместился, явно заброшенный, но целый. Там за окном ― город. Где-то в этом городе люди, которые усыновили близнецов.  
Клинт выбрался из замка и пешком добрался до города. После того, как он несколько часов шатался по развалинам, путь через лес не был таким уж ужасным. Вымотавшись, он забрался на первый же попавшийся чердак, как в те годы, когда еще не был агентом ЩИТа и был на вольных хлебах. Почти сразу он отключился.  
  
Утро встретило солнцем в глаза и шумом на улице. Прошлое. Он попал в прошлое и еще не был уверен, как именно будет действовать. У него не было никакого плана, просто цель. Спасти Филлипа Коулсона. И, по возможности, Пьетро. Хотя нет. Обязательно Пьетро, без возможностей. И Клинту было плевать на последствия.  
Он осторожно выглянул с чердака, оценивая периметр. Дети играли в мяч, ничего особенного. Но в костюме супергероя лучше было не вылезать. Проще было дождаться ночи, вспомнить события в прошлом, украсть что-нибудь из одежды. День Клинт посвятил тренировкам. Отжимания, пресс, всё, для чего не нужно было много пространства. Может быть, Клинт собирался нарушить кучу законов, но, дьявол, он переместился во времени и собрался изменить будущее. И, может быть, жизни двух людей стоят немного больше, чем те деньги, вещи или предметы, которые он украдет, и точно важней, чем какие-то законы. Со своей совестью Клинт договорился. Еще до того, как попал сюда.  
Вечером он выбрался с чердака, осторожно прошелся по ближайшим улицам, нашел газету, лежащую на столике перед кафе.  
Клинт замер на месте.  
Дата.  
Восемнадцать лет назад. Ровно восемнадцать, даже день с месяцем те же.  
Клинтон Бартон, ты знатно облажался. Ты еще даже не знаком с Филом. Но и не женат. И близнецов, судя по времени, скорее всего еще не забрали из приюта в Трансии. Клинт сел на каменный бортик фонтана. Он не был женат, а близнецы всё еще находились в приюте в Трансии. Где-то рядом с горой Вандагор, в честь которой, видимо, девочка и была названа. Где она получила имя? В приюте? Клинт не так много о ней знал. Но он знал, что их двое. Близнецы разного пола: Ванда и Пьетро. Он точно сможет выкрасть пару детей, не так уж это и сложно. Или лучше не выкрасть, а купить, или придумать что-то не столь привлекающее внимание, ему ведь еще нужно до Америки добраться и поговорить с самим собой. И теперь ему туда тащить детей.  
Клинт прислонился к стене. Ему был необходим новый план. Он вздохнул и поднял глаза к небу. Между домами были натянуты веревки с бельем. Клинт оглянулся, убедился, что рядом нигде нет окон с включенным светом, вскарабкался на уровень тросов, стянул одежду и спрыгнул вниз.   
Клинт потратил несколько дней на то, чтобы составить примерный план действий. Он был в прошлом, и у него была ровно одна попытка попасть в Штаты, а там он разберется. Необходимо было найти новые документы, те, что у него есть сейчас, ― не совсем подходят ему, вылететь отсюда он сможет, но ему нужно будет добираться с двумя детьми до Айовы, что только добавляло проблем. Если повезет, то самолёты летают напрямую, если нет ― то у него будут явные проблемы. Впрочем, может, и не будет. Потом разберется.  
Бартону пришлось забыть о том, что он добропорядочный агент ЩИТа, и вспомнить юность, когда он промышлял кражами: недалеко от места, где он поселился, был банк.  
Клинт сидел на крыше напротив и наблюдал. Проще всего было просто влезть в вентиляцию. Но он не был уверен, что сможет вскрыть сейф. Второй вариант был проще: войти, ограбить, выйти через вентиляционную шахту. Клинт кивнул сам себе, ему был необходим городской архив, там должен был быть план здания. Они всегда там есть.  
Спускаясь вниз по стене, Бартон заметил в одном из окон лежащий на столе пистолет и кошелёк рядом.  
― А почему нет… ― пробормотал Хоукай себе под нос и осторожно влез в открытую форточку. Какая разница, если он здесь ненадолго. В маленькой стране будет тяжеловато скрываться, здесь многие друг друга если не знали, то видели в лицо, и новый человек привлекал внимание. Соковия была удивительно маленькой, сколько здесь было населения? Сотня или две? Ему были нужны деньги и оружие, а светить стрелами ― не самая лучшая идея.  
  
  
Клинт несколько дней пробирался в здание архива и с огромным трудом нашел архитекторский план банка. Это время он потратил на то, чтобы составить план. Зайти ― ограбить, угрожая оружием ― выйти через вентиляционные шахты. В этих старых банках в маленьких странах никому не приходило в голову, что вентиляция тоже может быть входом.  
Клинт замер над планом. Здание банка первоначально строилось для театра, но в середине строительства владелец разорился, и землю вместе с незаконченным театром выкупил банк. Директору не хотелось начинать стройку заново, и он решил сэкономить, просто закончив начатое здание и переоборудовав одно из помещений под хранилище. Клинт несколько раз моргнул, еще раз проверил. Вентиляционные шахты были везде. Помещение хранилища должно было быть малым залом театра. Был шанс, что вентиляцию если и забетонировали, то не слишком хорошо. А на стенах экономят всегда и везде.  
Клинт выследил в городе человека со схожими чертами лица и, столкнувшись с ним на улице, украл документы. Тем же вечером он забрался на крышу банка, где взломал замок на вентиляционном отверстии и всунул крышку между лопастей вентилятора. Тот, заскрежетав и сделав несколько натужных оборотов, всё же остановился, Клинт осторожно вывинтил лопасти и влез внутрь, предварительно закрепив кошку на краю шахты.  
Клинт спустился внутрь и полез к центру, где и был малый концертный зал. Шахта в зале заканчивалась приваренной решеткой. Клинт извернулся и со всей дури ударил её ногами, та заскрежетала, но не поддалась. Он ударил еще раз. Если в банке и был охранник ― чудо, если он не услышал лязга, с которым вылетела решетка, подпрыгивая по полу и прокатившись до противоположной стены. Клинт броском небольшого, прихваченного на улице камня разбил экран камеры и спрыгнул в помещение. Стянул с плеча пустую суму и начал закидывать в неё пачки денег. Не то чтобы ему было много надо. Но ему еще искать способ нелегально въехать в Европу. И давать взятку, чтобы ему отдали детей. А еще завтра с утра ему должны будут отдать новые поддельные документы, за которые тоже нужно платить.  
Клинт бросил взгляд на наручные часы производства Старка. У него было еще около 5 минут до приезда полиции, если охранник её вызвал. А он точно не мог не услышать шум в хранилище. Клинт подтянулся на руках и снова по вентиляции добрался до той развилки, где спускался вниз, теперь ему предстояло подняться там же.  
Клинт перепрыгивал на крышу соседнего здания как раз, когда подъехали копы. Ну, удачи им, он осторожными перебежками покинул место преступления, вернулся на свой чердак, быстро переоделся и, взяв сумку с вещами, которую собрал ещё вчера, на прощание оглянул приютивший его чердак. Выскользнув на улицу, он пошел в сторону автобусного вокзала, с которого отходил автобус в Трансию. Хоукай натянул на голову капюшон, пряча лицо. Трансия ― страна еще меньше, как-нибудь пару детей он найдет, не может быть, чтобы там было много приютов.  
― Ваш билет, сэр, ― водитель маленького полупустого автобуса вежливо улыбнулся Клинту, после чего тот смог пройти в салон и занять место. Клинт сел у окна, прислонив лоб к стеклу. Мир вокруг был частично знаком, хоть он и не был в эти годы в этой части мира. Клинт прикрыл глаза, вспоминая лица друзей. Что будет, когда он поменяет будущее? У браслета есть заряд. Когда он кончится… что произойдет с Клинтом? Он просто исчезнет? Тони, кажется, говорил, что возможно что-то подобное. Но жизнь Фила была важней. Кроме того, он ведь просто об этом забудет. Значит ― ничего страшного.


	3. Близнецы

Клинт проснулся в середине ночи, автобус еще не приехал, за окном были деревья, старые столбы и ни капли света. Внутри распускалась надежда, и сейчас Клинта ничего не могло остановить. У него было всё, что нужно, чтобы спасти самого близкого человека и помочь другу. Клинт приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая с последнего сидения за людьми в автобусе. Все разные, впереди ― стайка детей-подростков. Через несколько сидений вперед ― пожилая женщина. Обычные люди, которые не знали, что через пару лет здесь разразится война. Но Клинт ничего не скажет, потому что он пришел менять не это прошлое.  
Автобус приехал через несколько часов после рассвета. Клинт снял сумку с верхней полки и потянулся, спрыгнув с нижней ступеньки автобуса. Первый город на его пути больше всего походил на небольшую, но очень старую деревню.  
В справочной, в которую первым делом позвонил Клинт, ему сообщили, что в городе всего два приюта. И что это ― единственные приюты в стране. «Здесь мало сирот», ― гордо сказали в справочной. Клинт только закатил глаза. Сирот мало не бывает, просто иногда их игнорируют, как его когда-то.  
― Ну… не так уж и сложно, ― вздохнул Клинт. Снятый в дешёвой гостинице номер был не слишком убран, под батареей была видна мышиная нора. Или крысиная, судя по размеру. Клинт сел на прогнувшуюся заскрипевшую кровать. Сейчас у него была цель ― забрать близнецов, выехать из страны и прилететь в Америку. Найти самого себя. И не только в прямом смысле.

Утром Клинт посетил приют, который был ближе к его временному жилью. Он обошёл его вокруг, оглядывая здания, что были рядом. Клинт искал гнездо. Ему нужно будет жить рядом с этим местом.  
Близнецов в приюте, похоже, не было. Во всяком случае, на улице он не увидел среди детей никого подходящего. По словам Ванды, они никогда не расставались, даже будучи маленькими. Сейчас им было около пяти лет, может, чуть больше или меньше, Клинт никогда не спрашивал, сколько вообще напарнице лет, просто примерно помнил, что она описывала и как. Она говорила ему о брате и детстве, он ей ― про начало работы в ЩИТе. Про детские годы и жизнь в цирке. В их рассказах даты фигурировали весьма скудно. Их обоих беспокоили вовсе не они.  
Когда Бартон только попал в ЩИТ, он носил ограничивающий браслет. Его поймал Фил, когда Клинт собирался спереть какую-то их разработку. Хоть Фьюри и заинтересовал его, он отказался с ним сотрудничать. Не очень-то доверял всяким спецслужбам. Но Коулсон и не спрашивал. Взял с собой как часть оперативной группы. Клинт был из тех, кто никогда не учился в академии, даже не видел ее, и это иногда задевало. Попади он в своё тело ― обязательно бы поступил. Благо он помнил, как остальные туда попадали. Не через нарушение законов точно.  
Клинт и не рассчитывал, что ему повезет, и в первом же приюте Трансии он найдет интересующих его детей. Кроме того, ему всё равно понадобится разведать почву и найти рычаги давления. Он предпочел бы не угрожать. И потом, если он планирует ехать незаконно и без документов, он не знает еще никого из связных. Также ему стоит помнить, что им может не повезти. Еще придется приобретать фальшивые документы. В Америке он был знаком, с кем надо: с кем-то сам, о ком-то узнал позднее или от знакомых. Он знал кое-кого в Европе, во всех её частях. Благодаря Наташе ― несколько связных в бывшем СССР, но, увы, сейчас они все были бесполезны. Но ему в любом случае придется искать новые документы для себя и детей.  
Лучше всего будет найти кого-то из тех, кто работает так же, как Маркез, ― без компьютеров. Ведь сейчас 97 год, с ними явно были еще не слишком хорошо знакомы. С детьми ему будет сложнее скрываться и остаться незамеченным, но он справится. Когда-то он же справился с этим, имея на руках раненную Наташу.

Клинт в течение недели наблюдал за приютом. Он был неплохой, с почти семейным поведением персонала и очень милыми детьми. И ни одной пары близнецов. Недели, по мнению Хоукая, было достаточно, чтобы решить, что наблюдать дальше ― бесполезно и не несёт пользы.  
С утра Бартон отправился на поиски второго приюта. Он был на другом конце города, и ему ещё предстояло перебазироваться в новое гнездо куда-то поблизости.  
Небольшая церковь. Во дворе дети и монахиня. Рядом с ней ― мальчишка и девочка с насыщенного цвета каштановой шевелюрой. Клинт ощутил, как внутри что-то екнуло. Он не рассчитывал всерьез быстро найти близнецов. Не то чтобы он верил в судьбу, но это было приятно. И он был рад, что не напутал и правильно запомнил время, до которого они были в приюте. Хотя размеры Трансии просто не позволили бы искать близнецов долго ― они всё же были усыновлены парой, которая переехала в дружественную Соковию.  
Клинт месяц наблюдал за прогулками детей и собирал информацию о директоре приюта.  
― Знаете, очень приятный человек. И дети у него всегда опрятные.

― Взрослых детишек находит куда пристроить.

― Хороший директор.

― Козел он.

Этот мудак продавал детей, если те были слишком взрослыми и их не забирали. Власти Трансии награждали его за то, что у него забирают взрослых детей, значит ― хорошо воспитывает. Клинт не испытывал желания наверняка узнавать, куда деваются подростки. Но мысль избавиться от директора была.  
Клинт замер перед забором, его заметила Ванда и смущенно улыбнулась в ответ на улыбку самого Клинта. Бартон подозвал близнецов к себе.  
― Привет, ― не в силах прекратить улыбаться, он протянул им принесенные сладости. Клинт не рассчитывал, что дети так сразу ему поверят, но у него были на это шансы.  
― Здравствуйте, ― близнецы держались немного в отдалении, но сладости приняли.  
― Давайте с вами знакомиться? ― близнецы неуверенно покосились друг на друга, а потом на Клинта. ― Меня зовут Клинт, и я хотел бы стать вашим другом.  
― Пьетро. А это моя сестра Ванда, ― мальчишка собой загораживал сестру. Та держала его за руку и выглядывала из-за плеча.  
Бартон старался приходить через день. Ему нравилось проводить с ними время, и ему нужно было, чтобы они доверяли ему.  
― А откуда вы приехали? ― однажды спросила Ванда, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Клинт вырезал из дощечки маленькую фигурку кота.  
― Из другого времени, ― честно улыбнулся Клинт. В общении с детьми, доверие которых хочешь заполучить, лучше всего было оставаться честным, как бы нереалистично ни звучало. Это Клинт освоил на примере Локи. ― Я пришел из далекого будущего, чтобы вас забрать.  
Дети синхронно наклонили головы, словно птички, а потом дружно кивнули.

― А вчера нам на ужин давали вафли, но Пьетро плохо себя вёл, и нам не дали, ― Ванда сидела на бетонном основании кованных решёток и жевала булочку, которую принес им Клинт.  
― Максимофф! ― крики монахини были очень громкими и звучными. Близнецы дружно вскочили, Ванда побежала первой. Пьетро оглянулся и замер, глядя Клинту в глаза  
― Вы правда нас заберете?  
― Да.  
― Хорошо, ― Пьетро кивнул, улыбнувшись, и побежал за сестрой.

Клинту не было сложно выйти на местную сеть.  
― У меня свой интерес.  
Бартон вписался, он был профессионалом, и отличным. Он легко нашел тех, кто вывозит людей из страны. Если знать, что и как искать, то это не сложно.  
В подпольном мире есть равный обмен и отсутствие вопросов. Обычно все представляют себе, что нужны едва ли не письменные доверенности в трех видах и рекомендации. На самом деле нужны всего лишь деньги и уверенность.  
Клинт оплачивает выезд себя и двух детей и в тот же день просто забирает близнецов. Ему было плевать на законы, его здесь и не существует вовсе.

― Машина отправляется сегодня. До границы, там пешком. Своих детей поволокешь сам, парень.  
― Справлюсь.  
― Тогда сегодня после шести вечера у Церкви Марии.  
Клинт кивнул и выскользнул из бара. Теперь ему нужно было забрать близнецов. Он прошёл к зданию приюта, перемахнул через забор, как делал до этого, и тихо зашел в спальни учеников.  
― Пьетро, ― он осторожно потряс мальчика за плечо, улыбнувшись сонному взгляду, ― Разбуди сестру и ждите меня у дверей, хорошо? Мы уходим, ― малыш кивнул, и Клинт ласково погладил его по голове, после чего ушел в кабинет директора.  
― Здравствуйте, ― иногда Хоукай изображал жутких головорезов и умел улыбаться профессиональной улыбкой палача. У Меченого была такая же, только честная, не на публику. ― У меня к вам деловое предложение, ― директор посмотрел на него расширившимися глазами. ― Я забираю сейчас близнецов Максимофф, взамен вам остается ваша жизнь. Естественно вы можете прямо сейчас оформить задним числом все документы, чтобы вам не было проблем, меня это не беспокоит.  
Не то чтобы Клинта волновал ответ. Он просто прошел по кабинету к стеллажу с личными делами и начал искать среди них документы на близнецов. Директор возмущенно вскочил со своего места и начал хватать ртом воздух, пытаясь отойти от наглости.  
― С вами приятно иметь дело, ― кивнул ему Клинт и поставил на стол сумку с наличными, половиной украденной в банке суммой. Чтобы обеспечить молчание хотя бы на время. И чтобы директору не было так обидно.


	4. Взлет

Клинт пришел вместе с детьми и вещами в последний момент. В машине Ванда сидела рядом с братом, они настороженно поглядывали в сторону других людей, но Клинт улыбался им, и это их успокаивало. Близнецы играли между собой, тихо перешептываясь, и Бартон подумал, что сможет привыкнуть к ним таким. Ему будет жаль, если он никогда не вспомнит эту свою жизнь. Ванда и Пьетро не были похожи на его детей. Но в них был болезненный надрыв, который встречается у сирот, такой же, что есть в нем самом. Клинт всегда мечтал о большой семье, поэтому он уже нежно любил близнецов, каких бы сюрпризов они не выдали.  
― А куда мы едем? ― Пьетро смотрел прямо, сестра обнимала его за талию и тоже смотрела на Клинта. В их глазах ― любопытство и доверие.  
― Сначала мы уедем в красивую страну с высокими стрельчатыми домами. А потом в штат Айова, я там вырос, надеюсь, вам там понравится. Рядом с моим домом есть цирк.  
Близнецы кивнули и снова зашушукались. Клинт рассматривал их, ведь он видел их взрослыми, но теперь они были совсем детьми, и нравились ему даже такими. Клинт не знал, что будет, когда он вернется в своё время и будет ли вообще куда возвращаться. Но он знал, что неожиданная семья из двух близнецов была не самым худшим вариантом.  
Дети уснули еще в середине пути. Клинт разбудил их, когда сообщили, что скоро граница, и там дальше ― уже пешком. Карту и компас дадут. Систему незаконного пересечения границы Клинт и сам знал лучше, чем эти вот извозчики. С другой стороны, у Польши не настолько прекрасные пограничники, в другую страну он бы не рискнул ехать с детьми. Он, будучи профессионалом, может и справился бы, но не без жертв. Ванда сонно моргала, Пьетро проснулся быстрее и радостно активно помогал Клинту собирать и перекладывать их скудные пожитки. Клинт вытащил лук, закинул на плечо колчан и первый спрыгнул из кузова, в котором их везли. Он привлекал к себе внимание, но это не волновало его. Он веревкой за талию связал между собой детей, на спину надел рюкзак и помог детям повиснуть на себе так, чтобы они устроились удобней. Пронести их было несложно, для своих пяти лет они были достаточно заморенными и даже вдвоем не весили больше килограмм 35. Лук Клинт до этого приладил к колчану и больше всего надеялся, что ему не придется его использовать. Бег на пересеченной местности с пятью десятками килограмм в подготовку ЩИТа входил. Но при этом вес не должен был быть живым. И не через границу все-таки.  
Клинт ушел в сторону от группы сразу, как они вошли в лес. Он достаточно хорошо в свое время учил географию по настоянию Коулсона, чтобы ориентироваться в том, где он находится и куда идти. Дети уснули почти сразу. Клинт же мысленно отсчитывал километры, которые преодолевал. Он шёл осторожно, прислушиваясь, но не останавливаясь. Одной из причин, почему Клинт выбрал Польшу, был её пограничный режим, точнее то, что страна относилась к той категории, где погранзона существовала лишь теоретически, давая право штрафовать находящихся в ней людей, не ограничивая физическую возможность въезда или прохода в неё.

Клинт сумел дойти до трассы Е373 и выдохнуть, выйдя до нее. Дорогуск был давно пройден, впереди оставались только дорога и автостоп.  
Клинт ловил попутку недолго, остановилась легковая машина. Он приветливо улыбнулся.  
― Varshava i po doroge, ― на ломанном русском проговорил Клинт. Водитель кивнул ему, и Бартон осторожно усадил близнецов на заднее сидение. ― Yа Dzhim, eto moi deti. Piter i Vendi. Ya rada s vami poznakomit'sya, ― водитель громко засмеялся от ломанного русского Клинта, и тот искренне пожалел о том, что отлынивал от его изучения, вечно рассчитывая на Наташу. ― My ograbili v Ukraine, a teper' my poluchayem avtostop.  
― Jadę do Warszawy*, ― водитель не стал развивать разговор с Клинтом, лишь предложил ему поспать вместе с мелкими, чему Бартон искренне обрадовался. Через три с половиной часа его разбудили, чтобы сообщить, что они приехали. Пьетро и Ванда уже проснулись и теперь с интересом смотрели в окна, шепчась между собой. Явно не на русском, но если водитель это и заметил, то не обратил внимания. В кармане у Клинта были разменянные еще в Трансии злотые, и он вместе с детьми отправился искать жилье, в котором не будут задавать вопросы. Проще всего и разумнее было бы найти какую-нибудь наивную старушку загробного возраста. Селиться с двумя детьми в мотеле было плохой идеей.  
Клинт на такси добрался до частного сектора, где в парке наблюдал за пожилыми людьми. Его внимание привлекла женщина, кормившая голубей. Она выглядела очень старой и ухоженной, была полноватой, и морщинки вокруг её глаз говорили об улыбчивом характере. Он поднялся со скамьи и пересел ближе к ней. Сейчас у него не было возможности выяснять, кем она была и что из себя представляла. Он просто подсел к ней, скорчил самое несчастное лицо и тихим, проникновенным, страдающим голосом начал разговор.  
― Izvinite, ― Клинт умолк на минуту, изображая стеснение и задумчивость. ― Mne nuzhna pomoshch'. Ya khotel by arendovat' dom dlya menya i detey, u nas yest' den’gi, no my pereyekhali, mozhet byt', vy znayete kogo-to v vashem rayone mozhet pozvolit' chelovek s dvumya malen'kimi det’mi? My ne imeyut kryshu, i ya ne znayu, chto delat'.  
Пьетро и Ванда в этот момент подскочили к нему и приземлились рядом. Пьетро осторожно влез в пакет, в котором лежали бутерброды, и разломил один из них пополам и протянул часть сестре. Женщина растроганно посмотрела на детей и Клинта.  
― O jej, ― она мягко улыбалась Клинту. ― Sprechen Sie vielleicht Deutsch?  
― Ja, das ist meine Muttersprache.  
― Das ist wunderbar. Ich denke, Sie können in meinem Haus bleiben.   
― Sie sind so nett. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was ich ohne Ihre Hilfe machen würde. Wir wollten die Eltern meiner verstorbenen Frau besuchen, aber ihr Bruder ist umgezogen. Und ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen soll.*

 

Клинт в тот же день поехал покупать дорожные чемоданы и детские вещи, чтобы у них был багаж. Он пообещал пожилой леди, что свяжется с посольством Америки, чтобы вернуться домой, убедив её, что как только там удостоверятся, что он правда американец ― ему помогут вернуться в Штаты.  
На самом деле Клинт занимался поиском человека, о котором ему рассказывала Наташа. Анжей Зелински, по её словам, с 68 года был лучшим в деле поддельных документов. Она была с ним знакома где-то с 89 и, по её словам, они были друзьями. Нат часто ему рассказывала о своих знакомствах, но всегда только о тех, в случае с кем её имя могло быть визитной карточкой и ключиком к человеку. Клинт не знал, где именно ему искать этого человека, но не сомневался, что справится. В центре Варшавы он поймал за шкирку карманника, которого сам же привлек торчащим из сумки кошельком.  
― Mne nuzhno Andzhey Zelinskiy. Yesli vam udastsya poluchit' menya k tomu, kto vyshe tebya i blizhe k nemu ― vy poluchite 100 zlotykh, ― мальчишка судорожно кивнул, Клинт слишком сильно сжал ему руку. ― Khorosho, tak chto ya budu zdes' zavtra posle obeda.  
Договорившись, Бартон вернулся в свой временный дом. Он мило расшаркался с леди и ушел к детям, впервые задумавшись над тем, что близнецы свободно говорили по-английски, хотя в Трансии говорили на каком-то языке славянской группы, и та была одним из пережитков недавно развалившегося Советского Союза. Клинт посмотрел на близнецов, но понял, что на самом деле его этот вопрос не волнует. В самом деле, какая разница?  
Клинт сел между ними, прижал к себе и выдохнул. Он устал.  
― Вам пора спать.  
― Мы можем спать с тобой? ― Клинт кивнул и, поднявшись на ноги вместе с детьми, рухнул в кровать, прижимая близнецов к себе.

Утром он приготовил завтрак своей новообретенной семье и леди, после чего учил малышей стрелять из своего лука. Фил бы, наверное, дал ему за это по шее, но Коулсона здесь не было.

Анжей Зелински был немолод, но всё так же любопытен. Ему довольно быстро донесли о том, что какой-то мужчина ищет с ним встречи. И, возможно, это было не лучшей идеей, но Анжей захотел прийти сам.  
После обеда он сидел на скамье вместе с тем самым карманником, которого вчера выловили. Он наблюдал за людьми, с интересом рассматривая их, гадая, кто же из мужчин ― тот самый.  
Клинт перемахнул через скамейку и приземлился рядом с ним. Широко улыбаясь, он протянул Анжею руку для рукопожатия.  
― Хоукай, ― Анжей выгнул бровь, но не прокомментировал, только пожал руку в ответ и тихим шипящим голосом представился.  
― Вы хотели видеть меня, ― мальчишка-карманник быстро юркнул в сторону, сбегая. В нем уже не было нужды.  
― Да, мне вас порекомендовала Вдова. По её словам, вы профессионал, ― Анжей удивленно поднял брови, не часто Наташа кому-то давала рекомендации. ― «I vragov upokoiv, i blizhnih ljubja, my na roli geroev vvodili sebja».  
― «I zlodeja sledam Ne davali ostyt', I prekrasnejshih lits Obeshhali ljubit'», ― ответил Анжей. ― Вам нужны документы?  
― Мне нужны американские документы на меня и двух детей, ― поправил его Клинт. Анжей задумался, в теории, он мог безусловно связаться с кем-то из коллег в Штатах.  
― Это обойдется вам очень дорого.  
― Не думаю, что дороже, чем польские документы и виза на троих во всё те же Штаты, ― хмыкнул в ответ Клинт.  
― Да, вы правы. Мне будут нужны ваши фотографии.  
― Я могу подъехать с детьми, если вы скажете, куда.  
― Хорошо, ― Анжей достал записную книжку, быстро начеркал на ней адрес и поднялся со скамейки. ― Я буду ждать вас послезавтра. Сейчас мне нужно связаться с коллегами и договориться с ними. Вы дали мне интересную задачу.  
Клинт кивнул и просидел на скамье один еще несколько минут, прежде чем неторопливо пойти в сторону автобусной остановки.

Через два дня Клинт приехал к Зелински, там были заполнены документы касательно возраста детей и сделаны снимки.  
― Мой коллега из Лас-Вегаса согласился сделать документы, его воодушевила идея освоить подобный заработок. Он обещает даже штемпель об отъезде из Штатов. Но ждать придется около пары месяцев, ― Клинт только кивнул и записал на протянутом ему клочке бумаги номер телефона, по которому с ним можно будет связаться.  
― У вас сейчас здесь есть какая-то работа? Я работаю в той же сфере, что и Вдова. Не люблю сидеть без дела, да и деньги не будут лишними.  
В углу комнаты стоял новенький компьютер: огромный белый ящик с выпуклым маленьким экраном. В голове Клинта мгновенно возникла мысль о том, что сейчас всю эту технику не особенно радушно воспринимают. А в будущем она будет везде.  
― Если мне станет о чём-то известно ― я сообщу.  
Клинт кивнул и, взяв близнецов за руки, вышел. На улице светило яркое весеннее солнце, и Бартон думал о том, что ему жить в Варшаве еще несколько месяцев, и было бы неплохо, если бы он выяснил, куда он может направиться здесь вместе с детьми.   
Пьетро и Ванда крепко цеплялись за него и выглядели очень мило. Сегодня близнецы изображали двух мальчишек. Клинту эта их игра казалась забавной. Глядя на них, он вдруг понял, куда именно может привести детей, пусть им и по пять лет. Все дети любят ярмарки и аттракционы.  
Клинту нравилось бывать в таких местах, они напоминали ему о детстве. И он надеялся, что и близнецам понравится. В конце концов пусть даже он и планирует оставить их у самого себя в прошлом, это будет всё тот же Клинт, пусть и моложе.  
― Ты вернешься потом в своё время? ― Пьетро разговаривал на английском чаще и лучше сестры, он выговаривал все буквы и даже ставил ударения в нужных местах, а Ванда временами путалась в словах. Клинт смотрел то в окно, то на сидящих напротив него близнецах. Люди вокруг наверняка решат, что это игра. Двое пятилеток и их отец играют, почему бы и нет.  
― Да, я вернусь в своё время.  
― А мы? ― тихо спросила Ванда, уставившись своими чудесными голубыми глазами в сторону Пьетро.  
― А вы останетесь со мной из этого времени, ― детей удовлетворил такой ответ, и они снова вдвоем отвернулись к окну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод:  
> \- Может быть, вы говорите по-немецки?  
> \- Да, это мой родной язык.  
> \- Это отлично. Я думаю, вы могли бы остановиться у меня.  
> \- Вы так добры. Не представляю, что я бы делал без вашей помощи. Мы хотели навестить родителей моей покойной жены, но её брат переехал. Я не знал, куда нам поехать.


	5. Брод

Близнецы держали его за руку, когда они проходили контроль, и Клинт молился, чтобы ему не пришлось сейчас разбираться ни с чем. Его документы были куплены вместе с визой, и, по мнению Клинта, не стоили уплаченных денег. Он видел краем глаза, как таможенник дал какой-то сигнал коллегам, но отпустил его.  
― Пьетро, держи сестру за руку, ― за вторую руку мальчика взял Клинт и спокойно направился в сторону выхода. Клинт хорошо знал, какой план действий сейчас будет у охраны. Международный аэропорт Де-Мойна был совместного военно-гражданского общественного пользования, и здесь была своя особенная система проверок. Клинт предпочитал перестраховаться. Хоть Анжей и был профессионалом в этом времени, документы, на взгляд Клинта, были подделкой среднего качества, и его должны были задержать, но тут свою роль играли близнецы.  
Однако Клинт понимал, что сейчас ему придется бежать вместе с детьми. Он свернул в туалет и, дождавшись, когда тот опустел, вскрыл вентиляционную решётку.  
― Вам нужно дождаться меня внутри, хорошо? ― получив утвердительный кивок, он вышел и направился в сторону багажной ленты. У него сейчас было что-то около восьми минут на то, чтобы найти способ покинуть здание аэропорта без потерь в лице своей свободы. В конце концов, у него была цель. И двое детей, которые в него верили.  
Клинт подхватил сумку с вещами, вернулся в туалет, переоделся в свой рабочий костюм, закинул лук на спину и вложил в карманы пристроенные к рюкзаку липовые документы и деньги. Единственным и довольно простым вариантом было попробовать найти выход самостоятельно.  
Клинт присел перед детьми, чтобы быть с близнецами на одном уровне.  
― Пьетро, Ванда, мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы убежать от плохих людей. Хорошо? ― близнецы синхронно кивнули и внимательно посмотрели своими голубыми глазами. ― Там в зале есть группа детей вашего возраста, вам нужно будет с ними выйти из аэропорта и пойти направо, там скамейка. Ждите меня там. Хорошо? ― близнецы выглядели неуверенно, но всё же кивнули. ― Молодцы, я вас найду сам. Главное, не бойтесь, я выйду и найду вас. И выглядеть буду как раньше.  
Близнецы, переодетые в пару девочек, вышли из туалета и пристроились к группе с учительницей на экскурсии. Они послушно шли строем и слушали рассказ про открытие аэропорта и реконструкцию 1970 года.  
Клинт взглядом проследил за ними и оглядел зал. Он вернулся в туалет и вытащил из сумки влажные салфетки, чтобы стереть грим, после чего достал засвеченные документы и, разорвав, смыл в унитаз. И только после этого он быстро переоделся, впервые в жизни искренне поблагодарив ЩИТ за военную муштру. По его расчетам у него оставалось еще несколько минут. Клинт быстро переложил свои вещи в сумку и неторопливо вышел из туалета, накинув на голову капюшон. Спокойно вышел из здания и оглянулся. Близнецы сидели на скамье, и к ним уже привязалась какая-то пожилая женщина в серой шляпке.  
― Вы что-то хотели от моих детей? ― Клинт посмотрел на нее с агрессией, нахмурившись и сощурив глаза. Дама ретировалась, на ходу полушёпотом возмущаясь. Когда она отошла, Бартон повернулся к детям и улыбнулся: ― Ну что, пошли, пока нас не поймали?  
Клинт весело улыбнулся и пошел, взяв Пьетро за руку. Близнецы привычно уцепились друг за друга.  
― Мы с вами сейчас настоящие шпионы, выбрались так, что нас никто не видел, а! ― Клинт смеялся, дети смеялись, солнце светило, и было хорошо. Бартон вёл их к стоянке такси, где договорился отвезти его по старому адресу, по которому жил в конце девяностых, надеясь, что он очутился не где-то в совсем альтернативном прошлом, а в его собственном.  
Таксист улыбчиво кивнул, и машина тронулась. Дом Клинта был на окраине, рядом было поле, на котором когда-то располагались ярмарка и цирк. Хотя нет, сейчас они тоже должны были там быть, доживать свой век. Клинт помнил, как циркачам дали квартиры в доме. Был какой-то проект городских властей, и им таким вот образом повезло. Клинт не особенно долго там прожил.  
На самом деле сейчас, подъезжая к месту, в его голове начал оформляться план. Ник Фьюри был дружен с их цирковым фокусником, они служили вместе, и именно из-за Моро сам Клинт и познакомился с полковником, который позже пригласил его в ЩИТ. Бартон был уверен, что старый фокусник приложил к этому руку, чтобы Клинт не пропадал на улице, раз уж цирк оказался не для него.  
Бартон оглянулся, выйдя из машины, он давно не был здесь, не заезжал последние лет десять и совершенно забыл, каким тихим было это место. Со стороны поля слышалось эхо детского смеха и звон музыки. Интересно, было ли сегодня представление?  
Клинт забросил сумку на плечо и взял детей за руки, направившись в сторону подъезда. Это был единственный подъезд в доме, здесь он жил, когда был уличной шпаной без работы, но помнил, куда идти, даже сейчас, будучи уже лучником. Он спокойно вошел в дом, помня, что днем здесь никогда никого не бывало. Ключ от его двери привычно лежал за батареей в конце коридора. Он когда-то вечно терял их. Клинт отпер дверь и пустил близнецов внутрь небольшой квартирки с одной комнатой и неким подобием очень большой кладовки, которую в свое время приспособил под спальню. Матрас на полу и комод туда прекрасно помещались, правда, это было единственным, что туда помещалось. Но ему нравилось. Его первое гнездо. И даже не в вентиляции, как шутили в ЩИТе.  
― Пьетро, Ванда, сейчас придет человек. Он ― это тоже я, помните, я вам рассказывал? ― близнецы синхронно кивнули, и Клинт улыбнулся, понимая, что эти их одновременные действия ужасно ему нравились и казались очень милыми.  
Им втроем не пришлось ждать слишком долго, они прилетели утром, и по воспоминаниям Клинта он сам обычно приходил домой днем и падал спать. Близнецы с интересом разглядывали порядком помятого молодого Клинта, одинаково по-птичьи склонив головы. Уже нахватались от самого Клинта, чья молодая версия замерла в дверях комнаты. Точно так же наклонив голову.  
― Привет, ― Бартон весело помахал рукой растерянному себе.  
Молодая версия, моргая, смотрел на детей и самого себя. Не то чтобы Клинт очень сильно изменился. Немного постарел, и только. Он не успел никак отреагировать, его реакции в самом деле еще не были профессиональными, не говоря уж о том, что он явно не был до конца трезв.  
― Так, я не глюк, ― Клинт не мог прекратить улыбаться, глядя на себя прошлого. ― И они тоже, ― он ткнул пальцем в сторону близнецов, что забрались на диван с ногами и оттуда всё рассматривали. Для своего возраста они были удивительно тихими, и Клинт не слишком был этому рад.  
― Так, слушай, у меня новость, ты, главное, не нервничай, но ты гей. И, в общем, ты не женись пока, это не фонтан идея, а дети вот! И так будут! ― Хоукай кивнул в сторону близнецов. ― Я их с тобой оставлю. И еще, у меня для тебя инструкции по спасению жизни самого важного человека.  
Бартон-из-прошлого-которое-сейчас-настоящее на этих словах ошарашенно уставился на незваного гостя. И Клинт тяжело вздохнул.  
― Ладно, окей, нахрапом тебя не взять, понял, ― лучник упал в стоящее у окна старое кресло. ― Тогда пойдем долгим путем. Привет, я из будущего, ― Клинт Бартон, еще не получивший прозвища Хоукай, тяжело вздохнул, широко распахнув глаза, в которых начали загораться искорки осознания того, что над ним издеваются. ― Я не издеваюсь, я просто потерял любимого человека и… ― Клинт оглянулся в сторону близнецов, а, лесом реализм, решил вдруг он, ― И сына, да. И один мой друг, гений, немного мне помог, ― Клинт улыбнулся, он почти не врал, Тони ему правда помог, правда не специально. ― И вот, я тут.  
― Из будущего.  
― Да.  
― С детьми.  
― Ага.   
― Зачем?  
― Так надо. В смысле, мне надо. Чтобы ты в будущем помнил, что, когда в тебя ткнут палкой, чтобы упереть куб, и позже лучший друг даст по шее, чтобы вернуть ― тогда надо бежать туда, где сидит бог и спасать. Вот, ― Клинт ужасно гордился тем, как придумал сообщить себе обо всем, не назвав события и дат.  
― Ты сумасшедший.  
― Согласен.  
― А нормальным языком?  
― Нельзя. Не хочу менять события так сильно.  
― А дети?   
― Останутся тут. Ты против?  
― И как я объясню их появление?  
― Ну, попроси Моро о помощи. Скажи, что тебе их «принесли» с запиской, что, мол, твои. Кто и откуда ― не знаешь. Не бойся, у него есть связи, справится.  
Клинт-младший молча рассматривал детей.  
― Симпатичные девочки.  
― Я мальчик, ― подал голос Пьетро. Клинт-молодой и глазом не повел, подумаешь, он в цирке рос. Мальчик, девочка ― без разницы.  
― А, это я их в аэропорту маскировал. Значит, мы договорились?  
Клинты смотрели друг на друга. Младший обдумывал происходящее.  
― И у меня никаких гарантий, что ты не врешь.  
― Могу рассказать твои особые приметы.  
― Если ты ― это я, то не смешно, ― фыркнули в ответ.  
― Я знаю, ― усмешка выглядела устало. ― Я помню некоторые особенности моей личной жизни. Могу рассказать про случай с Бобби, канатоходцем, или про нашего братца, или что-то еще сказать, что только ты знаешь или единицы, как хочешь.  
― Вообще не смешно.  
― Но ты сам хотел доказательств.  
― Понял, ― Клинт-младший закатил глаза, кивая. ― У меня нет сил сейчас на тебя. Даже если ты не настоящий, и это ложь ― детей можешь оставить.

Хоукай переместился в будущее.  
Но на этот раз оказался там, где и планировал до этого. Незадолго до смерти Коулсона. Снова встречая самого себя.  
В его сторону полетела стрела, от которой он едва успел увернуться.  
― Эй!  
― Ты еще кто?  
― Ты чего? Я только пару минут как переместился!  
― Что? ― второй Клинт замер и присмотрелся к Клинту-путешествующему-во-времени. После чего кивнул ему и себе и заторопился вперед. ― Ты появился помочь? Думаешь, я один не справлюсь с защитой Коулсона?  
― Я не специально, это машина времени, я лишним не буду.  
Оба Клинта бежали по коридорам к тюрьме Локи. Они влетели в комнату в тот момент, когда Коулсон толкал Локи речь. Браслет запищал, привлекая к себе внимание. Клинт растерянно посмотрел на него, понимая, что садится батарея. Локи и Фил удивленно бросили взгляд в их сторону. Он верил, что его более юная версия сумеет защитить Колусона, не так уж много здесь было надо ― просто не дать ему умереть.   
Клинт-из-будущего наклонился к стене и снова переместился во времени. На этот раз в своё. Но место изменилось на кабинет на базе ЩИТа. Батарея почти села, Клинт схватил со стола телефон и быстро набрал номер Коулсона.  
― Фил Коулсон слушает?  
― Я так рад.  
― Клинт?  
― Я так рад, что ты жив.  
― Ты вернулся?  
― Да.  
― Сколько у тебя времени?  
― Хватает, чтобы осознать, что у меня получилось.  
Браслет просигнализировал об окончании заряда.  
― Да, получилось, ― Клинт по голосу знал, что Коулсон улыбался.  
― Я люблю тебя.  
Браслет пронзительно запищал и разрядился.  
Лицо Хоукая изменилось на растерянное.  
― Клинт?  
― Фил? Что…  
― Другой ты. Вернулся.  
― Он что-то сказал?  
― Нет, ничего, чего б я не знал.


End file.
